tienxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Significant Events
0 SE, Founding of the Shang Empire The Great Sage King concludes his conquest of [[The Shang Empire|Shang]], founding the Empire. 3 SE Shang Empire allies with one of the warlords of the [[The Kingdom of Koguryo|Koguryo]] peninsula, launches the invasion that established the Koguryo kingdom. Shang troops scout southeastern Jungle. Region is deemed hazardous and unproductive, unsuitable for colonization. 38 SE The Gate Sage Emperor founds the capital military academy and begins a program of conscription 40 SE The Emperor announces dissolution of aristocracy and establishment of civil examination system. Noble Revolt begins weeks later. 46 SE The Great Sage Emperor dies in his old age, and is succeeded by his designated heir. The new Emperor is crowned while leading his armies against the noble strongholds in the south. 78 SE Ambassadors of the [[Races|Naga]] snake folk arrive in both Shang and the Asuran Empire requesting aid because of some serious crisis. Both decide that the distance and risk are too great and refuse. This is the first and last recorded contact between the Nagas and the continent. 1230 SE, Mauryan War of Liberation Deva possessed humans lead the first slave revolts in [[Maurya Realms|Maurya]]. The simultaneous uprisings caught the [[races|Asuras]] off guard and the revolt gained momentum rapidly. 1232 SE After the failure to relieve encircled garrisons in the north, Emperor Ravenna ordered the evacuation to [[Asura Island|Ceylanka]]. The refugee crisis on the island threatened food shortages, but Ravenna ordered rationing and put the asuras to work building roads through the jungle and clearing fields in the highlands. 1233 SE The deva cults began construction of their temples, founding new centers of political and social organization in Maurya. 1363 SE, Colonization of the Naga Isles Merchants and explorers return from [[the Naga Isles|Naga Isles]] with tales of their wealth and habitability. Civilians from different cultures prepare colonizing expeditions. 1366 SE First colonists of the Naga Isles are ambushed by [[races|Mlecka]] hordes. Most are slaughtered in the initial attack, but few manage to hold a defense long enough to evacuate survivors to the ships. 1372 SE [[races|Asurans]] are the first to organize a return expedition to the Naga Isles. It received royal support and the force of a small invasion. Other civilizations soon follow suit, ensuring they get a piece of the pie. 1385 SE Mleckas are driven to the southernmost regions of the Naga Isles and forced into a final great battle. Now free of the Mlecka menace, the various colonial factions compete with each other for territory and the armies raised to fight the Mlecka are arrayed against each other. 1387 SE Tensions increased as more colonists arrive. Fighting breaks out, with humans allying against the asurans. 1388 SE Less than a year of fighting on the Naga Isles led to a stalemate. Each party sent a representative to peace negotiations, forming the Colonial Council. 1497 SE, Invasion Of the Vengeful Queen An alchemist in Imperial service first compounds gunpowder. He burns down his laboratory while trying to cook with it. Afterword, he is transferred to the Imperial Arsenal to refine his discovery. 1516 SE [[The Shang Empire|Shang]] restricts tea and iron imports to the Northern Steppes, fighting breaks out between tribes for trade goods. 1518 SE War between the tribes of the Northern Steppes sends thousands of refugees into Shang territory. Shang Empire refuses them supplies and attempts to drive them back unto the steppe. 1521 SE War concludes with one tribal-confederation victorious, under the Vengeful Queen, Sorghaghtani. The refugees are invited into the horde, swelling its ranks. The Queen launches an invasion of Northern Shang, encircling imperial armies and raiding cities. The Emperor is killed and Shang forces retreat into the south. 1522 SE Shang is effectively divided between north and south. After suffering numerous raids, Koguryo allies with the steppe tribes that control the north. The Shang Empire struggles under a child emperor. 1530 SE, Ascendance of the Conquering Emperor New emperor (later known as the Conquering Emperor) comes of age, and orders the deployment of newly developed gunpowder weapons. 1532 SE A [[The Shang Empire|Shang]] fortress along a major river comes under siege from steppe/[[The Kingdom of Koguryo|Koguryo]] forces. The besieged garrison deploys rockets, grenades and primitive cannons. Shang forces accidentally blow up a section of the wall while defending the fort, but they inflict severe casualties on the attackers and force them to retreat. Immediately following the end of the siege, Shang naval forces launch a large scale attack against the north, by both the sea and rivers. The new weaponry reduces much of the Koguryo fleet to ashes. 1539 SE Last remnant of the tribes is driven back into the Steppes. The Conquering Emperor prepares his armies to invade Koguryo. 1545 SE Koguryo King surrenders to the Shang Empire, is deposed in favor of his brother and agrees to host an occupying army. Devastation caused by invasion forces many peasants to sell their land to nobility, or themselves into slavery. The Shang Empire now has a larger and better equipped army than ever before. The Conquering Emperor begins incorporating the Koguryo army and navy into his forces. 1546 SE Timber is cut and keels are laid for a fleet of ships to transport the Shang army. Taxes and levies are raised in Shang to supply the army gathering in the Koguryo peninsula. 1548 SE, Shang Invasion of Nippon [[The Shang Empire]] sends ambassadors to the mountain temples of [[Nippon]]. They demand permission to establish ports in the western Nippon islands in order to suppress piracy. The abbots explain that they have no authority over the coastal warlords, but refuse to try and convince the warlords to cooperate. The Shang fleet arrives, attempting to force the warlords along the coast to abandon their harbors. They refuse and fighting breaks out. The Shang forces establish footholds in the western islands, fighting drags on inland. 1553-1561 SE The war drags on for years, eventually culminating on an assault on a mountain monastery on the main island. The Shang army are lured into an ambush and suffer a crushing defeat. Concern built for years in the Shang capital about the overextension of the Empire's forces. After news of the disaster in Nippon, one of the generals in the capital assassinated the Conquering Emperor. The assassin was killed by the royal guard and the Empress assumed the regency. The Empress Regent ordered the evacuation of all Shang positions in Nippon. 1562 SE, Retreat and Restructuring Evacuating Shang forces mass in [[The Kingdom of Koguryo|Koguryo]] ports and begin a long march back into Shang territory. A rival heir to the throne, backed by the Conquering Emperor's mother, moves to overthrow the Regent Empress. Fighting breaks out in the capital between rival factions. The Regent Empress recalls occupying troops from Koguryo to reinforce her. Control of Koguryo is returned to its King. The usurping faction is driven out into the provinces. 1563 SE Last of the usurpers is crushed and the Regent Empress resumes her plan to demobilize much of the army, fortify border security outposts and restore prosperity to the overtaxed countryside. The ascension of a new emperor is delayed at the Regent Empress's request. Her power is unquestioned. 1750 SE Present Day (I wrote up a more detailed timeline description of the Conquering Emperor's campaign, but I decided it was overkill for a general timeline. Maybe I'll do something with it later.) =